The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to suspension systems for vehicles, and in particular to suspension systems having selective activation according to parameters of the impact or perturbation.
Rotating masses tend to accommodate vibrations and shocks due to internal and/or external forces and impacts from surfaces in contact. One example is the vibratory motion of a wheel when it travels a distance on a non-purely smooth surface. Motorized and other vehicles commonly include cumbersome suspension systems in order to protect their chassis or other affiliated parts from early failure as well as to avoid unpleasant conditions to passengers.
Suspension systems, mostly including springs and damping elements, are commonly connected to static parts of the machine or vehicle, on one end, and in direct contact with the axle or other elements that provide a stable axis of rotation to the rotating mass or rotator. For example, a wheel that travels over a rough surface will transfer axial, vertical and other forces (e.g., impacts and/or vibratory) to the axle, which will be partially absorbed and diminished using suspension means that can be located between the axel and the chassis. Several attempts are known for implementing suspension mechanisms inside the wheels.
In recent years there is a growing trend towards more efficient self-propelled vehicles where the invested human power is transferred to movement of the vehicle with minimal energy loss. Modern wheelchairs and bicycles incorporate lightweight structural parts, wheels structures with improved strength-weight ratio, tires designed for minimized resistance to rolling, etc. There is also a preference of most riders to feel a rigid or responsive ride, rather than a soft one, especially when driving over substantially smooth surfaces and/or when riding upward inclines, and also when accelerating, decelerating or maneuvering. When suspension is implemented the manufacturers usually make some accepted tradeoffs between the physiological and improved comfort needs with the dynamic preferences of the users.